


New Years Resolution

by ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Getting Together, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, New Year's Eve, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: Adam's at Shiro's New Years Eve party, but he feels he doesn't belong.Happy 2020 everyone!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 19





	New Years Resolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnarkyDoormat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyDoormat/gifts).



> This was a gift to my friend, so they can start the new year with their favorite boys.

Music pounded loudly throughout the decently sized house as hundreds of teenagers alike celebrated the passing year with alcohol and party games. Of course, it was thrown by the school's overall favorite, Takashi Shirogane - Shiro to most, if not all of the student body - what with him being the school quarterback. It made the party even more fitting for an 80's/90's coming of age film, full of jocks and cheerleaders and pot.

Not a place for band student, nonetheless Drum Major, to be in at all.

Adam looked around at the teenagers smoking cigarettes that the older seniors had purchased for them, the ones who brought most of the booze were already about close to throwing up from alcohol poisoning. Despite the obvious 'fun' people were having, he felt awkward and out of place.

_I need to get out of here._

Adam took a deep breath, moving off the wall he'd parked himself against to walk through the crowds of teenagers. He looked around, recognizing a few students from his classes. AP Psychology, band, Calculus…

He tensed up when he saw Shiro across the room, laughing with a crowd as he held a beer in his hand.

_Maybe they were laughing at him… at the idea that-_

He looked away, hoping he wouldn't be noticed as Adam snuck his coat back on and went outside. He didn't even know why the other had invited him over, or why he came. He knew that Shiro had begged his mother to stay home during Winter break while she and his twin brother went to Japan to be with family, and this was most likely why, but nothing felt like it added up. Why him? Why him out of anyone. Out of all the girls in the school, the guys he could be friends with, anyone-

He got outside, shivering in the snowfall as he dug through his coat for his pack of menthols. _Stolen from his mother, but he digressed._

"Adam! Wait!"

He turned, seeing Shiro running outside after him. He let go of the possibility of finding hood cigarettes as he stopped to wait for the jock. He knew Shiro didn't have an interest in people who smoked.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be having a party?" He asked, ignoring the small hurt in his words.

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't really be a party if you're not there." He responded, watching him.

"Takashi…" Adam started, using the informality that had built up between them.

"I mean it, Adam. Come back inside. At least wait so I can drive you home." He said.

"Why? I don't belong there." He told him. "I'm not… y'know, cool enough to be around your kind."

Shiro huffed, if only halfheartedly. "Specify 'your kind', you sound like a racist otherwise."

"Popular people!" He practically yelled. "You have the entire football team, the cheerleader squad, half the drill team and flag spinners! The only band kids in there are the ones that everyone knows and loves! I'm the strict asshole that makes people run laps and gets- I get called a fucking _faggot_ by everyone! Why would anybody want to fucking be around me?!"

"Adam-"

"No!! You know it's true! You know that I got outed, shit you're probably the one _who did it!_ I know you laugh behind my back with the entire football team! You only invited me as a joke!" Hot tears fell down his face as snow started falling more heavily around them.

"Adam." Shiro got closer, grabbing at his face before Adam gripped his wrists painfully.

"Don't touch me!" He hissed, shoving his hands away. 

"Adam, please." Shiro grabbed him back, pulling him close suddenly. "I, of all people, would never do _any of that_ , or anything at all to hurt you." He said softly. "I understand how you feel, way more than you think I do."

Both teens stood in silence as snow collected on their eyelashes and hair. Adam stood in shock, looking for any sort of prank. However, the only quivering came from Shiro's freezing body, quickly getting colder and colder in the low degree weather.

_He… he really just came out to him, didn't he? Takashi Shirogane, the school heartthrob, came out as gay, to Adam Wright. Adam, of all people?!_

"Why?" Adam asked suddenly. "Why- I- I just-"

"Adam." Shiro moved, cupping his cold hands over Adam's similarly cold cheeks, moving and pressing their lips together.

Adam hesitated, if only for a brief moment, as he moved to press into the kiss desperately. He was like a dying man to water, moving to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck.

However, the kiss broke far too soon and just in time for them both to catch their breaths, pulling their arms away from each other.

"Takashi…"

"I like you." He said. "Adam, I like you. I wouldn't have invited you if I didn't consider you as a friend, especially if I didn't think that maybe I had a shot with you. I… I know things haven't been good for you, but I want to be the one to help you through that."

"Takashi-"

"No, hear me out. I want to be with you, I- I don't want to just be frien-"

"I feel the same way." Adam blurted, causing Shiro to stutter and smile.

"Really?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "Why else do you think I got outed?! I- God." He hugged him. "I'd love to be more than friends.

He smiled at Adam, moving to press his forehead against his. "We can continue in my room, if you wanna get out of this cold."

Adam nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

If Shiro had caught a cold from that night, he didn't mention why. And honestly, neither did Adam.


End file.
